Our Most Precious Treasure
by kenji1104
Summary: A prequel one-shot of Misadventures, how was Aki and Yusei's life before and after Yahiko and Asaki's entered their lives? Steamy scene inside and some languages, RATED T


**Our Most Precious Treasure**

**By: kenji1104**

**I decided to write this story because I felt like wanting to express my imagination about Yusei and Aki's lives after Don't Be Lonely I'm Here, how they were before and after Yahiko and Asaki's birth and most especially, Yahiko's growing up stage until he became the mischievous 10 year old we know.**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me otherwise Yahiko would have been there, Yahiko belongs to me.  
**

**

* * *

**

It was another typical day, well not that typical because today is Aki's day-off from managing the Shooting Star Rose flower shop.

It was another boring day, Asaki is usually her source of joy and company everyday but her little daughter was still tired from lacking sleep last night due to her having 'BIGGY INSECT DREAM' as what she said; right now, the little girl is sleeping at the couch, cuddling on her Witch of the Black Rose plushie.

She was currently washing the dishes that were used by Yusei and Yahiko before they left, Yahiko to school while Yusei to work at the D-wheel shop him and Jack owns.

"So much has changed…" She sighed heavily, from her hatred-filled life into the life she was with Yusei, the adventures and hardships they went through as Team 5D's, their lives as girlfriend and boyfriend up to the point of getting married and now… The life of a mother.

She's not complaining, she was enjoying her life; she was finally married to the love of her life, Yusei. Even if Yahiko makes trouble, she couldn't stop loving her own son, he was so special to her, his smile, laughter and joy is everything she wished for Yahiko…

After wiping the plates clean, she looked outside through the kitchen window and remembered her life after she married Yusei and before Yahiko entered their lives…

* * *

_The couple arrived at the reception area located in the Izayoi residence._

_They were met by loud noises, mostly coming from Jack and Kouji's heated argument._

"_STUPID FUGLY MONKEY!" Jack yelled at the spiky-haired guest._

"_EGOISTICAL FOOLISH JACKASS DOUCHEBAG!" Kouji countered._

_Yusei saw Key and Crow facepalming their face, it was clear they were stopping the argument that took every guests' attention._

"_Don't you two have any shame?" Key asked, raising a brow._

"_For two prideful guys like you, you two are making quite a scenery." Crow added, sighing._

_Jack and Kouji shared another intense glare before turning away with their arms crossed and 'HMP'ED'_

_Just then, Jack noticed Yusei's appearance and frowned at him._

"_You've been making us wait for quite so long." He said, everyone seemed to looked at the newlywed couple._

"_We just have some things to do." Yusei made up a lame excuse that no one seemed to buy._

"_Yeeaahh right." Crow grinned widely, winking at Yusei, the raven-haired glared at the ginger-haired, that wink means one thing and Yusei doesn't like it._

_Yusei noticed Key's stare at him and when he looked at him, the dragon duelist gave him a smile._

"_Congrats." He said as he walked away._

"_Thanks."_

_Just then, Hideo approached and glared at him suspiciously._

"_I do hope you took your time with my daughter."_

_Yusei shivered and nodded. The senator's gaze sends him the shivers; Hideo is the man he feared most, mostly because he almost choked him to death and also, he is his wife's father. Not to mention a senator…_

"_Papa." Aki frowned at her father with a 'don't scare him' look._

_Hideo sighed "The guests have been waiting for an hour."_

_Yusei and Aki shared a guilty smile; you can't blame the couple who just saw each other after a few months of being forbidden to be with each other._

"_YUUSEEEIII!" They heard Rua's voice… They saw the teal-haired boy coming towards them but…_

_

* * *

_

Aki giggled, the wedding cake became a disaster back then when Rua was so excited to see them again, he trip along the way and hit the table, the cake fell down and Rally who was standing beside it got smudge from the frosting, in revenge, Rally threw some cake to Rua but Rua managed to dodged and it hit Crow instead who was busy talking to Kiryu, in revenge, he threw the frosting and bread at Rally who hit Kouji instead, Kouji acted quickly and thought Jack threw it and took a piece of cake and slapped it at the blonde's face much to Jack's bewilderment and rage. In the end, the five of them were all messy from the frosting on them.

A furious Key then dragged Kouji away from the party, mumbling that he was an embarrassment and cursed while Kouji defensively said it was Jack's fault to which the blonde yelled at him with a string of curses. Kouji trash-talked him and swears that he will get his revenge in the next WRGP.

And miraculously, Kouji did WON but barely won, his duel against Jack's Scar-Red Nova Dragon took its toll, as Crow came in, he swiftly knocked Kouji out.

The 3rd WRGP became Team 5D's first ever lost, Team Dragon Force won when Key managed to outsmart Yusei, he was at the peak of his momentum when Key managed to pull a big reversal and direct attacked Yusei with a monster everyone didn't know would end it, DECOY DRAGON.

That day was when all in the Philippines roared in joy when Key landed the finishing blow, he was exhausted and was sore all over from the intensity of the duel he just had with Yusei.

Aki wiped the last plate clean and went to the living room and saw Asaki sleeping peacefully at the couch, thumb sucking her left while holding her Witch of the Black Rose plushie.

"Kawaii…" Aki smiled, not wanting to disrupt the sleep of her daughter, she instead went outside to breathe the fresh air.

She walked into her rose garden as her mind race into different scenarios of her life…

* * *

Aki is now 4 and half months old pregnant with Yusei's child, her womb is beginning to grow.

She was of course happy, even if this child is accidentally created (**A/n: The fateful chapter in Don't Be Lonely XD.);** Yusei and Aki accepted it and counted it as a blessing given to them. They never took 'it' for granted; it was made out of love and love it shall receive…

She was on her way home, she visited Martha, and the old woman who acted as Yusei's surrogate mother taught her how to mother a child and how to cook some of Yusei's old favorites when he was a young boy. Martha had always been so kind to her; she quickly accepted her and became fond of her in just a matter of days after the war against the Dark Signers.

"_Okay Aki-chan, I know you're a fast learner just like what Yusei told me, I'm going to teach ya one of Yusei's favorite meals!"_

_Aki watched her with a puzzled look._

"_If ya want to be a good wife for Yusei, you must know how to cook his…" Martha began to giggle "Hihihihi…"_

"_Martha-san?"_

"_Please don't laugh Aki-chan but believe when I say that one of Yusei's favorite foods is…" Martha laughed loudly "CRAB!"_

"_C-crab?" Aki stuttered, dumbfounded, as far as she knows, Yusei hates crab probably because Crow and Rua teases him crab-headed Yusei._

"_Most especially the Boiled Crab, which is the meal he always enjoys when he was with Crow and Jack." Martha shifted her look at the boiling pot and took one live crab from the basket and put it inside the pot._

"_Here Aki-chan." Martha passed her a white apron with a heart symbol at the center, Aki accepted it and wore it._

It wasn't supposed to be a very good day when she saw how many reporters were in front of the gate when she arrived home through Taxi (Because riding a D-wheel may cause some unpleasantries…). As soon as they saw the magenta-haired Signer, they quickly attacked her with questions, flocking like birds around her.

They ask her all sorts of questions, she couldn't answer one, they kept on asking and it's making her feel uncomfortable especially after hearing these questions… Full of scandals and false rumors…

"Mrs. Fudo! Are the rumors true about forcing Fudo Yusei to marry you?" Aki gasped at the question; no way in hell will she do that!

"Is it true that you married Fudo Yusei because you got pregnant?" Well that was half-true except Yusei confessed that he was already planning to propose to her before they 'tangoed' at that night.

"Is it just for fame?"

But this is what the worst…is

"Is it true you two had a sex video?" WOAH! That was… **DISTURBING.**

Aki opened her mouth but no words came out, how could they think about that? Her love for Yusei is pure love not a love of having sex with him, just hearing it made her want to cry, why can't they just leave her and Yusei alone?

In a lucky twist of events, a familiar sound of a D-wheel was heard… **Yusei…**

Yusei showed no emotion when he walked through the crowd of reporters, he went straight towards Aki and he wrapped his left arm around her waist, then he gestured her to move forward towards the gate of their house, he opened it and closed it behind him, locking it.

The reporters kept on asking questions as the married couple walked inside the house, Yusei didn't say anything instead he removed his jacket and hanged it on a stand, Aki watched him move close to her and then he hugged her.

"I'm Sorry…"

Aki closed her eyes and hug him back. His intoxicating smell poisoned her again…

"Don't be…" Aki whispered, her head resting on Yusei left shoulder.

She doesn't why he was apologizing, Yusei is always like this, and always apologizing in something he didn't do any wrong.

"I'm sorry; I should have always been with you during these days." He said, well that's one reason…

Aki shook her head and pulled away "I said don't be…"

Yusei looked down at the ground with downcast eyes.

"You've always been there for me Yusei… You shouldn't think like that, just know that you're doing enough for me and our baby…" She held Yusei's gloved left hand and let him feel her still small swollen womb.

Then without any word to say, they silently leaned in to each other, their lips made contact, she still have her soft lips… And her taste, Yusei deepened the kiss, caressing her cheeks while Aki held his hands and guided them to her waist…

They pulled away and…

"I love you Aki…"

"I love you too…"

That was one of the best kiss she ever had with him...

* * *

Aki felt Yusei kissed her at the forehead before she felt Yusei leave the bed, she was still sleepy, she's 7 months pregnant now and today was the day she would finally get ultra sound and know the gender of their child. They were excited to know and were also excited to see their son/daughter for the first time…

Her womb has become bigger than ever and Martha and Setsuko advised her not to move too much and always stay in the house just to keep the baby safe. Aki heeded their advice and was always taking precautions.

Aki struggled to fight the drowsiness, after a few minutes, she managed to overcome it; she carefully sat up and rubbed her swollen womb gently.

"Good morning baby…" She whispered softly, she smiled.

She remembered the time when 'it' kicked for the first time; she felt joy in her life and told Yusei right away, luckily, he was able to feel its kicks, it was amazing, their baby is doing quite well.

* * *

"Mrs. Fudo and Mr. Fudo! You're going to have a son!" The female doctor announced, she was scanning Aki's womb with the ultrasound device, Aki lifted her head up to see their baby.

"Did you see that Yusei?" Aki asked Yusei, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Were going to have a baby boy!" Aki exclaimed out happily.

Yusei hugged her, two more months… TWO more months… And their son will be born…

* * *

It was after two months that Aki was struggling to bore their son, she was all covered in sweat as her gripped on Yusei's shaking hand tightened. Their marks were glowing and they were unsure why…

"OOOOOHHH GOD! IT HUUUURRTTSSS!" Aki cried out. It was around 4: 37 am when Aki felt something wet at the bed, she woke Yusei up and was Yusei so shocked, he knew what that means, without saying a word, he carried Aki and led her in the backseat of the car, he was about to panic when he heard Aki scream from the stinging pain… She was giving birth!

She was obviously in the room, Yusei was wearing a hospital gown, he was nervous, it's evident from his shaking hands, he could see that blood was all over the table Aki was lying at, he was about to be born. He doesn't know if he is supposed to be happy or afraid… Happy because of the fact that their son is going to born but afraid of what will happen to Aki, Martha told him herself that there's a chance a mother would… Lose her life after giving birth, Martha estimated it's a 50-50 chance to either survive or die from childbirth.

Aki was breathing heavily from the pain, the pain was so overwhelming, she felt a sting inside her, the baby was moving but in a slow progress, blood was pouring out below her.

Aki looked at Yusei with pain evident on her beautiful amber brown eyes, tears were coming out from them, Yusei gave her a nervous but reassuring smile.

Aki knew very well, she has to fight, for the sake of their son, the doctor in charge kept on encouraging her to keep pushing.

"I'M TRYING!" Aki yelled from the pain, she didn't mean to but the pain was so powerful.

Yusei felt his right hand was about to break from Aki's tight grip, Aki screamed out in pain again, he didn't want to see her like this, she was crying, crying from the pain…

"Hang on Aki… HANG ON!" Yusei encouraged her, his shaking worsened. He should be strong; he was there to support her.

His mind was lost; he thought he was going crazy; he was afraid and nervous at the same time happy.

"Just a few more pushes Mrs. Fudo! Just a few more!"

Aki gritted her teeth; sweat was rapidly rolling down her face, blood shot out and with a scream…

The room became silent when Aki had given all what she got; Yusei was looking at her with his nervous cobalt- blue eyes.

The next sound they heard was like music to them…

The cry of a baby… The glowing stopped as soon as the baby came crying out…

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Fudo! You have a healthy baby boy!"

The doctor gently cleaned the blood covered baby with a clean cloth and ordered a male nurse to help her clamp the umbilical cord, after doing so; they wrapped the newborn baby in a cloth and carefully passed the bundle to Aki.

Aki slowly accepted it, her breathings were still heavy, and she wanted to see him… Yusei smiled at her, he looked at their son…

"He looks just like you…" Aki commented, tears were already coming from her eyes, the baby was still crying, a sign that it has a nice pair of lungs, the boy really looks like Yusei with the exception of Yusei's 'crab legs', when Yusei remembered, he doesn't have those 'crab legs' when he was little.

"He's mesmerizing." Yusei gently caressed his son's head.

"Don't worry, mommy's here…" Aki cooed but of course the baby still continued to cry…

They have already thought of a name for him…

"Welcome to the world… **Fudo Yahiko**…" Aki said, her tears flowing out from her eyes, Yusei also couldn't control the tears, a single tear dropped on Yahiko's cheek.

Yahiko opened his big eyes and it shocked the new parents…

"He has my eyes…" Yusei smiled, Yahiko's cobalt-blue orbs looked curiously at Aki and Yusei, and it moved his hands wanting to touch their faces… They leaned in closer; Yahiko's tiny hands touched Yusei and Aki's cheeks. They smiled sweetly at the newborn.

**February 17, 2045, 6: 18 am… The day Fudo Yahiko entered the world…**

**

* * *

**

"Where is he? Where is he? Where's my grandson?" Martha asked, she was so excited when she saw Yusei and Aki's car parked in front of the Fudo residence where all their friends were waiting for them.

As soon as Aki came out from the car, holding Yahiko in her arms, Martha ran towards them and took Yahiko away from Aki's arms.

"M-martha-san!" Aki exclaimed from shock.

"M-martha!" Yusei called out, Setsuko and Hideo watched in shock when Martha was lifting Yahiko up and down, Yahiko cried out loudly.

"Please be careful!" Setsuko rushed beside Martha, she lifted her hands up to get Yahiko away from Martha.

"Oh no! Let me enjoy him for awhile!" Martha frowned, holding the crying Yahiko, Setsuko frowned and they exchange words.

"I've taken care of a lot of orphaned babies more than you were!" Martha argued, Hideo sighed while their friends laughed.

"Congrats Yusei." Jack smirked at him, Yusei smiled.

"Way to lay Aki!" Crow grinned, Rua and Ruka rushed to Martha's side and Ruka politely asked her to pass the infant to her to which Martha heeded and then continued to argue with Setsuko about taking care of babies.

"He looks so much like you!" Ruka remarked at Yusei, Yahiko's crying ceased when he caught sight of Ruka's kind face, Yahiko made a cute baby sound, acknowledging Ruka.

"Little Yahiko-kun…" Ruka rubbed her cheeks against Yahiko's soft ones, the baby became more excited.

"Aww come on Ruka! Let me hold him!" Rua pleaded, Ruka tried to give it to Rua but when Yahiko saw Rua's grin, he cried again.

Rua's jaw dropped "I-it can't b-be…"

"You scared him Rua!" Ruka scolded, patting Yahiko's back gently in an effort to cease his crying. Rua became depressed; he just scared a baby unintentionally with his grin? How scary can he be?

Aki felt Yusei's left arm around her waist and pulled her near to his side, he sniffed out her magenta-hair.

"Yusei?" She asked curiously.

"Yahiko's going to have a good childhood…"

Aki watched where he was looking, he was right, Jack and Crow were laughing with Hideo, Martha and Setsuko were now chatting with each other while Rua and Ruka are still fighting over who gets to hold Yahiko. The two couple walked over the twins and Aki softly demanded Ruka to give Yahiko back to her, Rua awwww'ed in disappointment.

"At least let me smell his baby scent!" Ruu said but Ruka blocked his way.

"You'll only make him cry!"

"NO I WON'T!"

"YES YOU WILL!"

Ruka passed the infant to Aki, Yahiko made a sound of joy when Aki was holding him, Aki kissed his soft cheek, Yahiko reached out his tiny hands towards his father, Yusei smiled and gave his right pointing finger, Yahiko rubbed Yusei's finger with his hands before sucking it, softly nibbling at his father's finger.

* * *

Such good memories… Aki smiled, looking at the sky, Yahiko was indeed their special treasure, and he was so adorable during his toddler years…

* * *

"Here comes the planeeee!" Aki playfully said, in her right hand is a spoonful of baby food, the 8 months old Yahiko giggled, Aki then shoved the spoon inside his mouth.

Yahiko swallowed his food and reached out for Aki, Aki smiled and carried Yahiko.

"Baby still hungry?" She asked, Yahiko shook his head.

Aki then patted and Yahiko's back gently and she shake while patting him until she heard Yahiko burp.

"Ka…" Yahiko opened his mouth, Aki pulled away and stretched her hands out, did she hear him right?

"Kaa….." Yahiko spoke!

"Kaa…san!" Yahiko really spoke!

Aki gasped, Yahiko just called her 'kaa-san' **(Mommy/ mom), **Yahiko was busy smiling at his shocked mother then slowly, Yahiko's eyes begins to slowly close, it led out a cute yawn before closing his eyes.

Aki pulled him closer to her warm bosom and walked out from the kitchen towards Yahiko's baby room that were filled with toys and decorations meant for babies, she gently put Yahiko down at the rectangular and spacious baby cradle that were filled with different plushies.

"You look so peaceful…" Aki whispered after seeing how Yahiko slept, unaware of someone from the doorway.

Because of instincts, Aki looked behind to see Yusei smiling at her, his back leaning at the doorway.

"How long were you there?" Aki asked, turning back to the sleeping baby.

Yusei chuckled "Recently…" He straightened himself up and walked towards the cradle, he stopped beside Aki.

"He really is your spitting image." Aki whispered, Yusei glanced at her before casting his eyes at Yahiko.

Without a word, Yusei pulled her closer and kissed her lips…

* * *

A year old Yahiko wearing typical warm and comfortable clothes for babies, crawled at the soft rug, reaching for his Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon action figures.

He was sucking at a blue pacifier, giggling upon reaching Stardust Dragon's tail and dragged it near to him.

In the dining room

"I'm worried Yusei…" Aki said, setting the newly cooked boiled crab at the table.

Yusei looked up at his wife, puzzled at what she said.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern, he moved his left hand to get the rice bowl.

Aki looked to the huge doorless doorway and watched Yahiko shaking the two action figures in the living room.

"Shewwwtiiing Shoniiiiccc!" Yahiko cried out, moving Stardust Dragon's head and made it looked like it fired its signature blast.

Yusei then asked Aki "Then?" Aki continued to watch her son who is now rolling over.

"Don't 1 year olds be able to walk right now?"

Yusei watched Yahiko for a short while before chuckling.

"Aki, Yahiko's a year and 3 months old now, from what I heard from Martha, she said babies will be able to walk if their over a year old."

Aki still looked worried but decided to eat their meal; they said their prayers before splitting the wooded chopsticks into two and ate quietly.

Their peaceful meal was disturbed when they heard soft footsteps; Aki was wiping her mouth with a tissue when she saw Yusei looked to his left with wide eyes.

"Yusei?" she asked, curiosity etched in her face.

Yusei didn't even move his eyes as he continued staring at something. Aki frowned and looked to the doorway…

She blinked…

Not once…

But twice…

Thrice…

"Kaa… San! Tou… San!" Yahiko cried out in joy, no freaking way!

Yahiko was standing! Holding at the doorway for support, he was smiling sweetly (and cutely) to his parents.

* * *

4 year old Yahiko, he now has some of Yusei's 'crab legs' but some are still down, was playing with some colored blocks at the nursery playroom, a bit distanced from his parents and his nursery teacher. He looks serious on arranging the blocks into a tower.

"Your son's skills in dueling are amazing Mr and Mrs. Fudo." Yahiko's teacher commented. It was Parent's day and Yahiko's teacher decided to tell Yusei and Aki about Yahiko.

Aki and Yusei turned their gaze at Yahiko who was busy playing with the blocks.

"He's very clever at such a young age; he knows strategy very well…"

Aki and Yusei continued to watch their son, a smile on their faces.

"I must admit, he is a prodigy." The female teacher said.

The three continued to watch Yahiko play; he grabbed a blue block and threw it at the tower of blocks he just made. He laughed in glee after seeing how it crumbled.

"The only thing bad about him is that he can be a bit hyper sometimes." The teacher sweatdropped, Yahiko arranged the blocks once again, this time building two towers, taking more blocks from the wooden box.

* * *

It wasn't until Yahiko's turning 5 years old when he received the deck he would loved and cherished most, the Black Stars…

It was morning when Yahiko woke Yusei and Aki up, telling them to wake up in a cheerful and excited tone.

"What is it Yahiko?" Aki rubbed her sleepy eyes "Its 6: 30 in the morning!"

Yusei groaned, scratching his head.

"Look tou-san! Kaa-san! I just woke up this morning and look at what I've found at my computer desk!" Yahiko said, showing a black deck container.

Aki and Yusei looked at it with their sleepy eyes "Then?" Aki asked.

"Did you two give this as an advanced birthday gift?" Yahiko asked, Yusei and Aki looked at each in confusion, they didn't remember giving him a new deck.

Yusei took the deck container and opened it, he took the front card and…

"What is this monster?" Yusei muttered.

"Ya mean you don't even know?" His son asked, Yusei couldn't answer…

It was a dark grey dragon with features similar to his Stardust Dragon and has feathered wings.

**Black Star Dragon**

**Att: DARK Type: Synchro/ Dragon Level: 8**

**Atk: 2600 Def: 2200**

Aki looked at Yusei, she saw the confusion in his eyes. The Black Stars? Haven't heard of them… How the hell did it go on Yahiko's desk?

The two Signers looked at their marks suspiciously; **it** has something to do with this…

Up to now, how the Black Stars mysteriously appeared there is still a mystery…

* * *

Aki remembered when Yahiko just turned 5, she was so mad at Yusei, so mad that he broke one of her favorite vases, in retaliation, she kicked him out of the house.

Aki blushed at the memory… **SOMETHING HAPPENED THERE.**

**

* * *

**

After Yahiko's 5th birthday party, every visitor has left to go home, Aki was yelling at Yusei for 5 minutes, she was scolding him about breaking an antique vase; Yusei had his head down, taking it all in.

Next thing he knew, Aki kicked him out and locked the door behind her after furiously slamming it close.

"FUDO YUSEI! YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF TONIGHT!" She yelled before stomping her way to their room, Yusei rubbed his bruised buttocks

Good thing Yahiko (Wearing his PJs) woke up, he walked through the living room and went to the kitchen.

He opened the two door fridge and took out a carton of milk; he wiped his eyes and took out a glass from a drawer.

He carefully poured it halfway before drinking it straightly, he put back the carton of milk and left the glass at the table and closed the fridge, he was about to go to his room when he saw his father at the window, looking at the stars.

Yahiko's face remained sleepy and sheepish when he opened the locked door.

"Aki!"Yusei turned around, hoping Aki would have forgiven him, and instead Yahiko was there, rubbing his right eye.

"Tou-san? What are you doing outside?" He asked with a yawn escaping his mouth.

Yusei couldn't help but smile at him, he carried him and closed the door and locked it.

Father and son entered Yahiko's bedroom, next, Yusei tucked Yahiko in bed.

"Good night Yahiko." Yusei kissed Yahiko's forehead, Yahiko responded sleepily.

"Night night tou-san…" And he fell asleep.

"Stupid Yusei…" Aki growled, washing her bare body with the warm water coming out from the shower.

She washed her face with a bar of soap, the water felt just right, she wanted to stay long and want the pleasuring sensation to last for awhile…

Wait a minute… Pleasuring?

She gasped when someone was groping her… from behind…

The hands feel so familiar… The gentle touches…

"Yusei!" Aki gasped, that's right, Yusei was behind her, also naked and his hair is falling down because of the water.

Her shock was overcome by frustration.

"What are you doing here? I locked the door!"

Yusei didn't respond and kissed her right shoulder.

Aki growled "Yusei! I'm talking to y—AAHH!"

Yusei's touches went firm, Aki blushed from his actions.

"Y-Y-Yusei! W-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-doing?"

"Forgive me…" He whispered, he made her face him and kissed her lips; he stopped the shower and carried her to bed…

"Yusei…." Aki moaned, lost in Yusei's gorgeous eyes. Yusei pulled out and… and… She moaned in pleasure.

* * *

That night! **THAT **very night caused Aki to become pregnant again, this time she was pregnant of Asaki, their daughter…

Was Yahiko so excited to hear about the news, he said he always wanted to have a baby brother or sister and him to be a big brother or onii-chan.

* * *

"Look Yahiko, there she is…" Yusei gently said and pointed at a magenta-haired infant from the looking glass of the baby room.

"That's her? That's my lil' sis?" Yahiko asked, he smiled.

"She looks like kaa-san!" Yahiko commented in a loud tone.

"I want to touch her tou-san! Me wanna touch her!" Yahiko squirmed on Yusei's arms.

"Yahiko, were not allowed yet, Asaki must rest." Yusei explained some things Yahiko found boring.

"Whatever! I want to touch her!" Yahiko whined, pouting.

Yusei sighed, Yahiko was so excited to touch his little sister, he also wanted to wake Aki up but the doctor said she needs rest from the delivery last night…

**September 3, 2051 at around 5:13 pm, Fudo Asaki was born…**

**

* * *

**

"So what's the news on your trip to the hospital?" Ruka asked, carrying a sleeping one year old Asaki in his strong arms. She was babysitting Asaki and stayed at the Fudo residence while the couple took Yahiko to the hospital.

"They said Yahiko's pretty normal." Yusei sighed, sitting at the soft couch.

"Speaking of Yahiko… Where is he?" Ruka asked, passing Asaki to Aki.

"Outside, talking to himself again…" Said a worried Aki.

It has been since the last two months when Yahiko started acting weird.

He was talking to himself, no scratch that, he was talking to one, Aki somehow noticed him laughing without a reason and then replying as if he got irritated.

Ruka saw the desperation on Aki and Yusei, they were getting worried…

She walked outside and saw Yahiko smiling at nothing and then started telling stories.

She focused her gaze at where Yahiko was looking at and she can see a faint image of something… Floating…

She walked closer; it was getting clearer and clearer…

Ruka smiled… It's a dragon… More specifically, Black Star Dragon was whom Yahiko was speaking to.

Yahiko isn't getting crazy as what Yusei and Aki feared, he can talk and see Duel Spirits just like Ruka.

"I have to tell them about this…"

* * *

Aki sighed; she was back inside the living room, browsing all over the picture albums of her family.

Asaki and Yahiko were their precious treasures…

Before Asaki was born, Yahiko was the one thing that mattered to them, his happiness and safety is their priority because he is just like what Yusei said when she woke up after delivering Yahiko.

"He is **Our Most Precious Treasure…**"

**The end…**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, sorry for me being a stupid idiot for not writing, I suffered writer's block and school works giving me some hard time right now, I lack sleep because of writing this and thinking.**

**But why am I ranting? I'm writing to express myself and for my reader's entertainment.**

**So please REVIEW! This story gave me enjoyment while I was writing so you may as well enjoy it also. REVIEW.**

_**Now for some important news:**_

**_For the readers of Kidnapped_: It WILL BE CONTINUED, I do not know how many parts but I'm only sure I'll just make one last chapter, prepare for more tortures, mentally, physically and sexu- NO!**

**_The Misadventures of Fudo Yahiko_: I will now focus in writing the next chapter, I know you guys are expecting it, please give me time to write**

**_Valentines Day special one-shot_: I'm making a one-shot of 5D's this upcoming Valentines Day, scheduled to be released in Feb. 13 or 14, the pairing of course is obvious...**

**_Unnamed Old West 5D's story_: Yes, it is decided, I WILL NOT CANCEL IT, the time I spent thinking of the character's uses will not be wasted, unfortunately, I don't know when will I start writing, I have to balance my time... *SPOILERS: Two main characters will die. T_T**

**_The High school themed 5D's story_: IS cancelled in favor of the Old West 5D's story, so anyone whose expecting it, I am deeply sorry.**

**That's all for today, have a good night/ day, I'm going to bed and PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU AND KENJI1104 SIGNING OUT!**

**PS: Thanks to xxSaorixx for my current avatar! ZONExAki! LOTS OF THANKS FRIEND!  
**


End file.
